An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
While autonomous vehicles offer many potential advantages over traditional vehicles, in certain circumstances it may be desirable for improved operation of autonomous vehicles, such as usage of lidar point cloud data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for usage of lidar point cloud data.